


I missed you

by klancestxn



Series: Perjasico [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Perjasco fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancestxn/pseuds/klancestxn
Summary: Nico is at college and his lovers decide to visit him.(It's my sorry excuse for writing Perjasco fluff)





	

Jason Grace and Percy Jackson looked at the numbers in Jason’s hand before looking at each other and nodding. Percy knocked on the door and the two waited until someone answered the door. It opened to reveal a tall, dark skinned boy with green eyes and his hair in a man bun, glaring at them. He was taller than Jason and more intimidating than Percy when he was in the middle of battle.

“Who are you?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jason was speechless so Percy said, “We’re Percy and Jason. Is this Nico’s dorm.”

“It is.” He raised an eyebrow, clearly judging them.

“Abram? Who’s-”

At Nico’s voice the two demigods froze and stared at the son of Hades. Nico had grown since they were last face to face and he now had his hair in an undercut. His skin was back to its olive skin color Percy remembered and the bags under his eyes were finally gone. The three of them had a serious staring contest until Nico sprinted towards them and jumped on them, even if he was as tall as them. The other two demigods weren’t ready for it so they stumbled back but caught themselves just in time. Nico had an arm around Percy’s neck and the other around Jason’s. Percy reacted first, wrapping an arm around Nico and the other around Jason who snapped out of it and did the same as Percy.

Nico pulled back after a solid two minutes and looked at them with a bright smile. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Well,” Percy started and they knew a sarcastic remark was in tow. “We heard the weather was quite nice at this time of year here in San Fran. Decided to visit for a bit.”

Nico rolled his eyes but grinned and kissed Percy quickly followed by Jason.

There was a grunt from behind them and the bubble the three demigods were in popped. They turned to Abram who still had a raised eyebrow.

“Abram.” Nico nearly squeaked. He let go of his boyfriends and turned to the mortal. “These are Percy and Jason. My boyfriends.”

Abram looked between the three and shrugged. “Whatever, bro. I’m guessing you’ll want some… alone time so I’ll be leaving now. Later.” He waved at them and left.

Nico turned to Jason and Percy with a wide grin. “I didn’t know you guys were going to be here so early in the week.”

“Nico, you graduate in three days.” Jason said as they walked into Nico’s dorm. “We weren’t going to arrive the day before. And besides you get us for a little longer.” He grinned widely as he got closer to Nico and hugged him tightly. Percy came behind Nico and joined the hug. The three sighed in unison and promptly lied on Nico’s bed, a very tight fit but they managed.

Jason, who was behind Nico, started to kiss the nape of his neck slowly while he ran his hand down Nico’s side languidly. Percy cupped Nico’s chin and kissed him as slowly as Jason was running his hand up Nico’s shirt.

“Perce. Jay. I missed you. But.” He breathed out as Percy kissed his neck. “The walls. They’re not soundproof.”

Jason pulled away from Nico’s neck and frowned. Percy kept kissing Nico’s neck, clearly not caring about the thin walls. Nico moaned quietly as Percy sucked on his collarbone.

Jason grunted and pinched Percy’s side. Percy promptly stopped sucking Nico’s collarbone and glared at Jason. “What?”

“Walls aren’t soundproof, you dolt.” Nico flicked Percy’s nose and turned to Jason. “Don’t look so smug, you started it.”

“What?!”

“Shut up.” Nico mumbled and kissed him. “There. No we’re all even.”

Percy huffed and blew a raspberry on Nico’s skin, making him let out a giggle. Jason snorted and subtly tightened his grip around Nico’s waist, grabbing the hem of Percy’s shirt tightly.

“Shut up, you morons.” He mumbled. “I'm tired.”

“Really?” Nico huffed.

“Hey, we traveled for a while. Shut up. And I missed your oddly cool skin. Perce sweats in his sleep.”

“What?!” Percy squeaked. “Rude!”

Nico snorted and pulled Percy by the collar of his shirt. “Shut up, Aquaman.” He kissed the son of Poseidon.

“Stop canoodling without me.” Jason pouted.

“Who the fuck says canoodling?” Percy chuckled.

Jason faux gasped. “Percy! There are minors!” He received an elbow to his stomach.

“Respect your elders, Grace.”

Percy grinned and draped an arm around Nico yet his fingers were on Jason's waist. “We should canoodle later at the hotel. What do you say?”

Jason smiled sleepily while Nico rolled his eyes, pinching Percy’s nipple. It earned him a pained groan and incoherent mumbling.

“You guys are fucking idiots.” Nico grumbled. “But, you're mine so I can't complain.”

He sighed as his two lovers got comfortable and even if he wasn't tired, he found himself drifting off. He sighed and mumbled out  _I missed you._ He didn't receive any vocal response, but the tight squeezes he got was enough of an answer.


End file.
